


A little more time at Pemberley

by ClassicsRetold1987



Category: Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicsRetold1987/pseuds/ClassicsRetold1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth had a little more time together at Pemberley before news of Lydia's elopement reached them? Mature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_ The walk being here less sheltered than on the other side, allowed them to see him before they met. Elizabeth, however astonished, was at least more prepared for an interview than before, and resolved to appear and to speak with calmness, if he really intended to meet them. For a few moments, indeed, she felt that he would probably strike into some other path. This idea lasted while a turning in the walk concealed him from their view; the turning past, he was immediately before them. With a glance she saw that he had lost none of his recent civility; and, to imitate his politeness, she began, as they met, to admire the beauty of the place; but she had not got beyond the words "delightful," and "charming," when some unlucky recollections intruded, and she fancied that praise of Pemberley from her might be mischievously construed. Her colour changed, and she said no more. _

 

_ Mrs. Gardiner was standing a little behind; and on her pausing, he asked her if she would do him the honour of introducing him to her friends. This was a stroke of civility for which she was quite unprepared; and she could hardly suppress a smile at his being now seeking the acquaintance of some of those very people against whom his pride had revolted, in his offer to herself. "What will be his surprise," thought she, "when he knows who they are! He takes them now for people of fashion." _

 

_ The introduction, however, was immediately made; and as she named their relationship to herself, she stole a sly look at him, to see how he bore it; and was not without the expectation of his decamping as fast as he could from such disgraceful companions. That he was surprised by the connexion was evident; he sustained it however with fortitude, and so far from going away, turned back with them, and entered into conversation with Mr. Gardiner. Elizabeth could not but be pleased, could not but triumph. It was consoling that he should know she had some relations for whom there was no need to blush. She listened most attentively to all that passed between them, and gloried in every expression, every sentence of her uncle, which marked his intelligence, his taste, or his good manners. _

 

_ The conversation soon turned upon fishing, and she heard Mr. Darcy invite him, with the greatest civility, to fish there as often as he chose while he continued in the neighbourhood, offering at the same time to supply him with fishing tackle, and pointing out those parts of the stream where there was usually most sport. Mrs. Gardiner, who was walking arm in arm with Elizabeth, gave her a look expressive of her wonder. _

 

_ Elizabeth said nothing, but it gratified her exceedingly; the compliment must be all for herself. Her astonishment, however, was extreme; and continually was she repeating, "Why is he so altered? From what can it proceed? It cannot be for me, it cannot be for my sake that his manners are thus softened. My reproofs at Hunsford could not work such a change as this. It is impossible that he should still love me." _

 

_ After walking some time in this way, the two ladies in front, the two gentlemen behind, on resuming their places after descending to the brink of the river for the better inspection of some curious water-plant, there chanced to be a little alteration. It originated in Mrs. Gardiner, who, fatigued by the exercise of the morning, found Elizabeth's arm inadequate to her support, and consequently preferred her husband's. _

 

_ Mr. Darcy took her place by her niece, and they walked on together. After a short silence, the lady first spoke. She wished him to know that she had been assured of his absence before she came to the place, and accordingly began by observing that his arrival had been very unexpected -- "for your housekeeper," she added, "informed us that you would certainly not be here till to-morrow; and indeed, before we left Bakewell we understood that you were not immediately expected in the country." He acknowledged the truth of it all; and said that business with his steward had occasioned his coming forward a few hours before the rest of the party with whom he had been travelling. "They will join me early tomorrow," he continued, "and among them are some who will claim an acquaintance with you, -- Mr. Bingley and his sisters." _

 

_ Elizabeth answered only by a slight bow. Her thoughts were instantly driven back to the time when Mr. Bingley's name had been last mentioned between them; and if she might judge from his complexion, his mind was not very differently engaged. _

 

_ "There is also one other person in the party," he continued after a pause, "who more particularly wishes to be known to you, -- Will you allow me, or do I ask too much, to introduce my sister to your acquaintance during your stay at Lambton?" _

 

_ The surprise of such an application was great indeed; it was too great for her to know in what manner she acceded to it. _

 

_ She immediately felt that whatever desire Miss Darcy might have of being acquainted with her must be the work of her brother, and without looking further, it was satisfactory; it was gratifying to know that his resentment had not made him think really ill of her. _

 

_ ………………………………... _

 

And it gave her the courage to say, ‘Mr Darcy, though I did not expect the pleasure of your company today I am glad we have met again. I have longed wanted to apologise for my unkind and misguided words regarding your relationship with Mr Wickham - you cannot know how my words have haunted me,’

 

‘I have a fair idea Miss Bennet, for my own prideful words to you have haunted me these many months. I have spent many hours wondering how I could have spoken so without feeling to a lady I care so deeply for. I am glad that you are no longer deceived by Wickham, but do not be sorry for he is a most deft liar and has fooled many in the course of his life.’

 

The present tense of Mr Darcy’s affections had not been lost on Lizzy and she looked down blushingly at her feet as she spoke.

 

‘You are quite right Mr Darcy, Mr Wickham is particularly gifted at appearing sincere, but he has a cold mercenary heart. I judged you both very poorly.’

 

‘I gave you very little reason to think well of me. I fear I had grown too used to my position in society being the only quality required to ensure approval; the  _ ton _ has very different requirements for ‘good company’ than the country.’

 

‘I shall have to take your word for it, Mr Darcy. Though certain ladies of our acquaintance give me every reason to believe you.’

 

Darcy smiled warmly down at Lizzy and asked her teasingly, ‘You follow Miss Bingley’s advice on all matters then?’

 

‘Of course, doesn’t everyone?’

 

‘If I remember correctly, she once declared me a man without fault, does this mean you agree with her?’

 

‘Perhaps Mr Darcy, but it would be unkind of me to replace Miss Bingley as your chief flatterer do you not think? You will have to wait until she arrives tomorrow for your vanity to be satisfied.’

 

‘One kind word from you, would mean more than countless from Miss Bingley.’

 

Embarrassed, but pleased Lizzy began to reply ‘Mr Darcy...’ but was interrupted by a cry from her uncle, ‘Madeline!’

 

Turning to ascertain the source of her uncle’s distress, Lizzy found her aunt lying on the ground apparently in a dead faint as her husband attempted to wake her.

……………………….

 

Mr Darcy was clearly a man used to handling a crisis and shortly after her aunt had fainted he arranged for her to be carried back to the house and at the his insistence taken to a guest bedroom to rest while a doctor was called, rather than returning to Lambton.

 

The doctor arrived quickly and declared Mrs Gardiner in perfect health, though exhausted from her recent travels and hitherto unknown pregnancy. Complete bed rest was ordered and after much resistance the Gardiners and Elizabeth agreed to stay at Pemberley for a few days while the patient recuperated. 

...

 

Dinner was an intimate affair and Lizzy was pleased to see the normally mute Mr Darcy making great efforts to befriend her uncle. Darcy’s efforts at dinner conversation with her uncle did not stop his gaze on her being constant and ardent, and by the end of the evening Mr Gardiner was in no doubt that his niece had gained an admirer and that there was much more to the story than he had been told.

 

Following after dinner drinks in the drawing room, Mr Gardiner excused himself briefly to check on his wife, and following his departure Darcy immediately moved to the sit on the chaise beside Lizzy.

 

‘Please allow me to tell you how lovely you look this evening, Miss Bennet.’

 

‘You are very kind, sir,’ Lizzy replied with a sweet smile.

 

‘It is no kindness on my part to admire your beauty,’ and after pausing to enjoy her blush continued, ‘May I enquire, what you began to tell me earlier before your aunt fainted?

 

‘Oh...’ a still pink Lizzy replied, ‘I intended to say that I was pleased and surprised to hear my opinion holds weight with you - at least more than Miss Bingley’s.  I would have thought after Huntsford my opinion would be of little importance to you.’

 

‘Quite the opposite, in fact there are few whose opinion holds as much weight with me as yours...Elizabeth. You must know how deeply I still love you...I have attempted since we last met to try and be type of man that you could love, that you would agree to marry.’

 

‘You still love me?’ Lizzy asked with pleasure and embarrassment, and after receiving a firm nod from Darcy, daringly added, ‘I am happy to hear that, Mr Darcy,’ and looking up into his eyes found them full of joy at her declaration. After a moment of gazing at one another, Lizzy whose heart was soaring but still unsure of her feelings broke the building tension, ‘Fortunately, due to your kind invitation to stay at Pemberley, we have some time  to know one another better. Perhaps we may even manage an hour or two without arguing!

 

‘I’ve always enjoyed our ‘debates’, even when you did your best to provoke me. Your teasing has always been a refreshing change to the cloying behaviour of some ladies.’

 

‘I can’t imagine who you mean,’ Lizzy laughingly replied. 

….

 

When Mr Gardiner returned he found Mr Darcy and his niece laughing softly together, and looking well on their way to matrimony. His sister wasn’t the only matchmaker in the family.

…

 

A few hours after climbing into the grand four poster bed of the guest room and and falling into a happy dream, Lizzy felt a weight on the bed beside her and awoke to find Mr Darcy sitting beside her, looking down at her intensely.

 

Too surprised to react as she should and convinced she must be dreaming, Lizzy asked, ‘Mr Darcy?’

 

‘Yes, my dearest?’ Darcy replied and lovingly reached out to stroke the curve of her face.

 

‘Why are you in my bedchamber?’

 

‘To convince you to marry me, Lizzy. I’ve been so unhappy without you.’

 

‘This is hardly an appropriate time to talk.’

 

‘My guests will arrive tomorrow, and Miss Bingley will do all she can to keep us separated, all I want is to be alone with you; but you are quite right - this is no time to talk,’ and bent his head to kiss her softly.

 

‘Do you like being kissed Lizzy? Do you like me?’

 

‘Yes, Mr Darcy…’

 

‘William, call me William.’

 

‘William...but this is not the appropriate time to talk, you should not be here at all and I suspect you have been drinking...’

 

‘Only enough to have the courage to come to you. I love you so much. I know you are still unsure of your feelings, but let me show you how happy we could be together. Please Lizzy, give me a chance,’ and he kissed her again.

 

Lizzy filled with warmth at the touch of his mouth and her body went limp as he broke the kiss temporarily to climb under the bedclothes to lay beside her. His kisses were persistent and left her no time to think as his hands roamed her body, gently squeezing and stroking until her body was tense with pleasure and anticipation.

 

Lizzy knew she should ask him to leave, that by accepting his attentions now and so intimately she was agreeing to a future with him, but her heart felt both at peace and exhilarated at the prospect.

 

‘Please William!’ Lizzy begged as her body filled with unfamiliar tension and heat. 

 

Pleased by her ardent responses to his attentions, Darcy gently stroked his way up between her thighs and found her hot and wet for him. Lizzy moaned as his fingers touched her so intimately and began to trace tiny circles into her clitoris. 

 

‘Yes, just like that Lizzy. Let yourself go. You are so beautiful.’ 

 

Darcy continued to kiss her mouth and gradually built up the speed of his fingers until she called out in pleasure and he pulled her closer to muffle her cries.

 

As Lizzy began to recover from her pleasure, the reality of their situation returned to her and Darcy felt her stiffen in his arms.

 

‘Do not worry, Elizabeth. I have no intention of taking your virtue tonight. I simply wanted to show how good we could be together, how much I desire you - the nature of the tension between the two of us. Can we talk in the morning, my beloved?’

  
Lizzy nodded in response and Darcy smiled and responded, ‘I will leave you now then and dream of you all night.’ 


	2. Chapter 2

Despite her unexpected visitor last night, Lizzy slept peacefully. Her body and mind were completely relaxed and so deep was her slumber that she found herself sleeping past her usual waking hour.

 

After a quick toilette she made her way down to the breakfast room and was surprised to find not only Mr Darcy and her uncle, but also Miss Darcy (she presumed), Mr Bingley, Miss Bingley and the Hursts partaking.

 

The Hursts and Miss Bingley nodded in her direction; but Mr Darcy, Miss Darcy and Mr Bingley stood  to greet her as she entered the room, and the latter quickly made his way over to her to make his addresses.

 

‘Miss Bennet, it is such a pleasure to see you again! We could not believe our good luck when Darcy here informed us that you were staying at Pemberley for a few days. I can see that you are well. Are all your family in good health?’

 

‘It is a pleasure to see you again Mr Bingley, you have been missed in Meryton. I am very well and so is all my family.’

 

‘Wonderful, wonderful. And are your sisters still at home?’ Bingley asked with an anxious expression.

 

‘Oh no, one of them is away from home at the moment, staying Brighton with Colonel Forster and his wife. I believe you met them. She is very much enjoying meeting so many officers.’

 

‘Oh...and which sister is in Brighton?’

 

‘My youngest sister, Lydia, Mr Bingley.’

 

Seeing the relief on Mr Bingley’s face, Lizzy could not help but feel a little cruel for teasing him so about Jane; but felt a thrill run up her when she looked up to see Mr Darcy smiling at her.

 

After allowing his friend to make his greeting, Mr Darcy stepped forward to kiss Lizzy’s hand and quite clearly said, ‘How lovely you look this morning, Miss Bennet. I trust you slept well?’

 

Lizzy blushed to see Mr Darcy after such an intimate encounter last night, but also wished they were alone.

 

‘Thank you, Mr Darcy. I slept very well. My room is most comfortable.’

 

‘I am happy to hear you are so comfortable at Pemberley, I would not want you to be tempted to leave...too soon,’ Mr Darcy replied with a small smile.

 

Lizzy could not believe that Darcy would make his preference clear in front of so many, he had always been so reserved before. So reserved in fact that she had not realised that he had any intentions towards her until the moment he proposed; clearly he was determined to not make the same mistake twice.

 

‘You are most kind and I have no plans to leave quite yet,’ Lizzy said and laughed, only to realise that the rest of the room was watching them with rapt attention, and Miss Bingley in particular.

 

After momentarily enjoying Lizzy’s blushes and wishing he could carry her up the stairs to his chambers, Darcy restrained himself and continued, ‘Please allow me to introduce my sister, Miss Georgiana Darcy.’

 

_ Miss Darcy was tall, and on a larger scale than Elizabeth; and, though little more than sixteen, her figure was formed, and her appearance womanly and graceful. She was less handsome than her brother, but there was sense and good humour in her face, and her manners were perfectly unassuming and gentle. _

 

_ With astonishment did Elizabeth see that her new acquaintance was at least as much embarrassed as herself. _

 

_ While staying at Lambton, she had heard that Miss Darcy was exceedingly proud; but the observation of a very few minutes convinced her that she was only exceedingly shy. _

 

Lizzy determined to take pity on Miss Darcy and quickly began a discussion about a new piece of music that she had been attempting before she left for her trip with her aunt and uncle. After a few moments of lively conversation with Miss Darcy, while Mr Darcy gazed lovingly at her which did little to help Lizzy’s composure, they joined the rest of the party at the breakfast table.

 

After taking her seat at the breakfast table, Mr Darcy immediately abandoned his previous seat at the head of the table and sat beside her.

 

‘Mrs Darcy,’ he whispered so no one else could hear him, ‘could I tempt you to take a walk with me after breakfast? There are many walks I think you would enjoy here at Pemberley and nothing would please more than to be your guide, while you are a guest here and in the future...’

 

Lizzy was struggling to retain her composure at being called Mrs Darcy and Mr Darcy’s thigh insistently pressing against her’s under the table, when Miss Bingley interrupted their private conversation with sneering civility enquired,  _ ‘Pray, Miss Eliza, are not the ----shire militia removed from Meryton? They must be a great loss to your family.’ _

 

‘Yes, Miss Bingley, they are encamped at Brighton as I was explaining to Mr Bingley earlier; it is kind of you to think of us but we are quite at peace with their removal.’ And abruptly turning closer to Darcy so that only he could hear she continued and thus ending her conversation with Miss Bingley, ‘I have not had the pleasure of meeting Mrs Darcy, but Miss Bennet would be quite happy to walk with you, Mr Darcy.’

 

‘Then I look forward to our walk, Miss Bennet and hope we both meet Mrs Darcy very soon.’

 

After a light breakfast, Lizzy left the room to check on her aunt with her uncle before leaving for their intended walk.

 

………………...

 

Shortly after Lizzy left the room, Miss Bingley launched into a tirade against her, _ ‘How very ill Eliza Bennet looks this morning, Mr. Darcy,’ she cried; ‘I never in my life saw anyone so much altered as she is since the winter. She is grown so brown and coarse! Louisa and I were agreeing that we should not have known her again.’ _

 

_ However little Mr. Darcy might have liked such an address, he contented himself with coolly replying that he perceived no other alteration than her being rather tanned -- no miraculous consequence of travelling in the summer. _

 

_ ‘For my own part,’ she rejoined, ‘I must confess that I never could see any beauty in her. Her face is too thin; her complexion has no brilliancy; and her features are not at all handsome. Her nose wants character; there is nothing marked in its lines. Her teeth are tolerable, but not out of the common way; and as for her eyes, which have sometimes been called so fine, I never could perceive any thing extraordinary in them. _

 

_ They have a sharp, shrewish look, which I do not like at all; and in her air altogether, there is a self-sufficiency without fashion which is intolerable.’ _

 

_ Persuaded as Miss Bingley was that Darcy admired Elizabeth, this was not the best method of recommending herself; but angry people are not always wise; and in seeing him at last look somewhat nettled, she had all the success she expected. He was resolutely silent however; and, from a determination of making him speak she continued, ‘I remember, when we first knew her in Hertfordshire, how amazed we all were to find that she was a reputed beauty; and I particularly recollect your saying one night, after they had been dining at Netherfield, ‘She a beauty! -- I should as soon call her mother a wit.’ But afterwards she seemed to improve on you, and I believe you thought her rather pretty at one time.’ _

 

_ "Yes," replied Darcy, who could contain himself no longer, "but that was only when I first knew her, for it is many months since I have considered her as one of the handsomest women of my acquaintance." _

 

_ He then went away, and Miss Bingley was left to all the satisfaction of having forced him to say what gave no one any pain but herself. _

 

…………………

 

Darcy was waiting for Lizzy when she came downstairs, and a smile lit his face when he noticed her; he offered her his arm in greeting and as they went to leave the house together, Miss Bingley attempted to join them.

 

‘Oh Mr Darcy, are you going for a walk? How lovely, I will join you,’ and immediately began to ascend the stairs to her room to fetch her spencer and bonnet.

 

‘We will go ahead of you, Miss Bingley and head towards the lake,’ replied Mr Darcy and immediately steered Lizzy out of the house before the lady could reply. After a few moments of quick paced walking, Lizzy realised they were heading not towards the lake but rather the woods to the left of the house.

 

‘I had no idea you could be so deceptive Mr Darcy,’ Lizzy said with a charming smile.

 

‘Well as I said last night, my dearest, Miss Bingley will do her best to keep us apart and all I want is to be in your company.’

 

‘Is that all you want Mr Darcy?,’ Lizzy asked flirtatiously.

 

‘You know very well, that’s not all I want. What I most want is to marry you this afternoon, send my guests away and carry you upstairs - but I suspect you will not be so easy to convince.’

 

‘No, perhaps not Mr Darcy,’ Lizzy replied blushing heavily.

 

‘It would be prudent to spend some time together do you not think? After all we have a particular talent for misunderstanding one another. And while I’m no longer deceived regarding your behaviour towards Mr Wickham, there is still the issue of Mr Bingley and my sister, Jane.’

 

Darcy stopped and asked, ‘Do you think that Charles would still be well received? I should have told him sooner of my interference, but I must admit for many months after we met at Rosings I was too angry to see the justice of your words. If you think it wise, I will speak to him this evening.’

 

‘Jane has not mentioned Mr Bingley for many months now, she is too proud pine publicly;  but I think there is a chance that if they spent time together and she could be sure that he was not trifling with her that those tender feelings could return.’

 

‘Then I will speak with Bingley this evening, and I hope they find their way to one another again,’ and after walking in silence for a moment continued, ‘You must know I have tried to change for you, to be the type of man you could love...I cannot give up on the hope of a future with you... you are my most beloved. Before we met again, I had planned on asking Bingley to return to Netherfield in the near future and while there see if Miss Bennet still cared for him and if there was any chance that I could redeem myself in your eyes and hopefully begin anew.

 

Is there a chance you could love me? Marry me? My dearest, loveliest Elizabeth.’

 

‘Surely my reception of you last night can leave no doubt that my feelings have greatly changed,’ Lizzy said with a smile and continued, ‘but they are new feelings and I have had daily proof from my parents that passion and attraction should not be main force behind my choice. Perhaps a courtship would be best.’

 

‘I am flattered to know that you feel such passion and attraction for me,’ Darcy teased and enjoyed Lizzy’s blushes, ‘but you must know that my feelings are of a much deeper nature that just ardent admiration. My feelings have been constant since we met last year in Hertfordshire and did not change even when you rejected me at Rosings. I love you, Lizzy.

 

Of course I’m disappointed that you will not agree to marry me this afternoon, but your permission to court you is more than I could have dreamed of two days ago. It would my great honour to court you and hopefully convince you to marry me very soon.’

 

‘I am happy to know that you care so deeply for me, I do not doubt your feelings, but only wish time to become accustomed to my own. As my father is far away, perhaps it would be best if you spoke to my uncle?’

 

‘Yes, I will when we return to the house. It seems I will be having a number of serious conversations today first your uncle and then Bingley - I hope he will forgive me.’

 

‘I think he will Mr Darcy, though you were misguided in your actions they performed out of friendship, not malice. And Mr Bingley appears to be a generous soul - how else could he put up with his sisters?’

 

Darcy laughed, ‘Very true. I can only hope he has as much patience with me. Now that we are courting, Miss Bennet may I call you Lizzy?’

 

‘Well you’ve been presumptuous enough to do so all morning Mr Darcy, in fact it might be the least scandalous name you’ve used to address me today. Once you have spoken to my uncle, you may call me Lizzy as often as you wish.’

 

‘Before I speak to your uncle, would a kiss not be wise, dearest Lizzy?’

 

‘Wise, Mr Darcy?’

 

‘Very wise, Lizzy and won’t you call me William? You did last night,’ and pausing briefly to enjoy her blushes, ‘I am much more likely to behave for the rest of the day, if I can have one of your sweet kisses now.’

 

‘Miss Bingley could come upon us at any moment...’

 

‘Very true, Lizzy,’ and taking her arm quickly steered her off the path and into the woods; and once safely hidden from prying eyes, lifted Elizabeth into his arms and sat down with resting on his lap and his back against an obliging tree.

 

Safely cocooned in his arms Darcy immediately kissed Lizzy with such ardour that she soon felt the same heat between her legs that she had last night, and breaking the kiss and pushing him away, she said, ‘This is most improper, William, even if we are courting now.’

 

Darcy smiled at her and pulled her closer to kiss her neck, ‘I will stop if you want me to, my beloved, but would you not like to feel the same pleasure that you did last night? I promise your virtue will be quite safe and it only seems fair Lizzy that you allow me to demonstrate my many amiable qualities while you consider being my wife - do you not agree?’ and looked up at her with such a look of mischief on his face that she could not help but laugh.

 

‘What if we are discovered?’

 

‘Then we would be forced to marry this afternoon - where is Miss Bingley when she I finally need her assistance?’

 

Lizzy laughed until she felt William’s nimble fingers undo the buttons at the back of her dress and his lips trail kisses down her throat to the top of breasts. Lifting his head to make his eye contact, he asked, ‘May I?’ and slowly pulled down one of her sleeves to expose a breast to his hungry eyes.

 

Lizzy knew she should put a stop to this, but she was mesmerised by the look of her adoration on his face and the knowledge of his love.

 

‘So beautiful. Perfect,’ and bent his head again to suckle her nipple into his mouth, sending pleasure straight between Lizzy’s legs and causing her to moan in pleasure. Encouraged by her response, Darcy slid his hands down her legs until he found the hem of her petticoats and slipped his hand beneath, trailing patterns along her legs until his hand cupped her sex and found her hot and wet for him.

 

‘Oh Lizzy, how ready you are for me to pleasure you. I wish we were married so I could make love to you. Marry me, my darling and I will make love to you beneath every tree at Pemberley.’

 

Lost in the pleasure of his fingers softly moving between her legs, Lizzy could only moan in response, but quite agreed that the idea of making love under every tree in Pemberley was a pleasant thought and began to question her decision to insist upon a courtship rather than marrying straight away.

 

‘How would you like a special kiss, Lizzy?’

 

‘A special kiss?’

 

‘Yes, it will feel even better than my fingers do right now.’

 

‘Yes, William, please!’

 

After placing Lizzy on the ground beside him, Darcy sat up to rest on his knees in order to remove great overcoat and spread it out on the ground for for his beloved lay on. Patting the center of his coat he said, ‘Come lay here for me,’ and a blushing Lizzy complied. Covering her body with his and resting his weight on his forearms, Darcy kissed her again and rubbed against her until Lizzy was moaning again, and then began kissing his way down her neck and exposed chest and kept going until he was kneeling between her legs.

 

‘Lift up your skirts, and let me see you.’

 

Deciding to trust him and desperate to find out what he would do next, Lizzy nervously lifted her skirts and closed her eyes in embarrassment.

 

‘Higher, Lizzy. I don’t wish to kiss your lovely knees – at least that’s not all I want to kiss. Lift them up to your waist and show me yourself,’ whispered Mr Darcy, he voice husky and his eyes black with desire.

 

Lizzy lifted her skirts up to her waist and tried not to tremble too much. 

 

‘Very good, now spread your legs for me,’ said Mr Darcy and Lizzy shyly obliged. 

 

Having laid on his front and rested his weight on his arms, Darcy proceeded to grab Lizzy’s legs and hook them over his shoulders. 

 

‘Now for a very special kiss,’ and lowering his head to her waiting core preceded to alternate between licking and sucking her throbbing clit, building up the speed until Lizzy thought her heart would give out in pleasure. Only for Darcy to slow down to the softest kisses, then to build up the pace again, he kept going, occasionally groaning her name against her core and seemed in no rush to finish. 

 

Lizzy held her onto his hair and tried to be as quiet as she could despite their being deep in the woods, but she was soon groaning and calling out his name until Darcy suddenly stopped and raised his head from her core, with his mouth and chin wet with her pleasure. ‘I think you like this very much, Elizabeth, say yes and it would be my honour to pleasure so whenever you desired it,’ and concluding with a wink, he bent his head again and went back to kissing and teasing. Darcy gradually built up the speed until her legs were shaking and then slipped a finger inside her, using his mouth and hand at same time until her body went still and shook as he tasted her orgasm.

 

‘That is my favourite type of kiss, Lizzy and one I plan to do often once I’ve convinced you to marry me. How sweet you taste,’ he whispered to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon returning to the house, Lizzy and Darcy separated to refresh themselves in their respective bedrooms before joining the rest of the company, and she was pleasantly informed that there was post waiting for her in the sitting room.

 

…………….

 

_ Elizabeth had been a good deal disappointed in not finding a letter from Jane on their first arrival at Lambton; and this disappointment had been renewed this morning at  _  Pemberley _ ; but her repining was over, and her sister justified, by the receipt of two letters from her at once, on one of which was marked that it had been missent elsewhere. Elizabeth was not surprised at it, as Jane had written the direction remarkably ill. _

 

_ The one missent must be first attended to; it had been written five days ago. The beginning contained an account of all their little parties and engagements, with such news as the country afforded; but the latter half, which was dated a day later, and written in evident agitation, gave more important intelligence. It was to this effect: "Since writing the above, dearest Lizzy, something has occurred of a most unexpected and serious nature; but I am afraid of alarming you -- be assured that we are all well. _

 

_ What I have to say relates to poor Lydia. An express came at twelve last night, just as we were all gone to bed, from Colonel Forster, to inform us that she was gone off to Scotland with one of his officers; to own the truth, with Wickham! -Imagine our surprise. To Kitty, however, it does not seem so wholly unexpected. I am very, very sorry. So imprudent a match on both sides! -- But I am willing to hope the best, and that his character has been misunderstood. Thoughtless and indiscreet I can easily believe him, but this step (and let us rejoice over it) marks nothing bad at heart. His choice is disinterested at least, for he must know my father can give her nothing. Our poor mother is sadly grieved. My father bears it better. How thankful am I, that we never let them know what has been said against him; we must forget it ourselves. They were off Saturday night about twelve, as is conjectured, but were not missed till yesterday morning at eight. The express was sent off directly. My dear Lizzy, they must have passed within ten miles of us. Colonel Forster gives us reason to expect him here soon. Lydia left a few lines for his wife, informing her of their intention. I must conclude, for I cannot be long from my poor mother. I am afraid you will not be able to make it out, but I hardly know what I have written." _

 

_ Without allowing herself time for consideration, and scarcely knowing what she felt, Elizabeth, on finishing this letter, instantly seized the other, and opening it with the utmost impatience, read as follows -- it had been written a day later than the conclusion of the first: "By this time, my dearest sister, you have received my hurried letter; I wish this may be more intelligible, but though not confined for time, my head is so bewildered that I cannot answer for being coherent. Dearest Lizzy, I hardly know what I would write, but I have bad news for you, and it cannot be delayed. Imprudent as a marriage between Mr. Wickham and our poor Lydia would be, we are now anxious to be assured it has taken place, for there is but too much reason to fear they are not gone to Scotland. Colonel Forster came yesterday, having left Brighton the day before, not many hours after the express. _

 

_ Though Lydia's short letter to Mrs. F. gave them to understand that they were going to Gretna Green, something was dropped by Denny expressing his belief that W. never intended to go there, or to marry Lydia at all, which was repeated to Colonel F., who, instantly taking the alarm, set off from B. intending to trace their route. He did trace them easily to Clapham, but no farther; for on entering that place they removed into a hackney-coach and dismissed the chaise that brought them from Epsom. All that is known after this is that they were seen to continue the London road. I know not what to think. After making every possible enquiry on that side London, Colonel F. came on into Hertfordshire, anxiously renewing them at all the turnpikes, and at the inns in Barnet and Hatfield, but without any success; no such people had been seen to pass through. With the kindest concern he came on to Longbourn, and broke his apprehensions to us in a manner most creditable to his heart. I am sincerely grieved for him and Mrs. F., but no one can throw any blame on them. Our distress, my dear Lizzy, is very great. My father and mother believe the worst, but I cannot think so ill of him. Many circumstances might make it more eligible for them to be married privately in town than to pursue their first plan; and even if he could form such a design against a young woman of Lydia's connections, which is not likely, can I suppose her so lost to everything? -Impossible. I grieve to find, however, that Colonel F. is not disposed to depend upon their marriage; he shook his head when I expressed my hopes, and said he feared W. was not a man to be trusted. My poor mother is really ill and keeps her room. _

 

_ Could she exert herself it would be better, but this is not to be expected; and as to my father, I never in my life saw him so affected. Poor Kitty has anger for having concealed their attachment; but as it was a matter of confidence, one cannot wonder. I am truly glad, dearest Lizzy, that you have been spared something of these distressing scenes; but now, as the first shock is over, shall I own that I long for your return? _

 

_ I am not so selfish, however, as to press for it, if inconvenient. Adieu. I take up my pen again to do what I have just told you I would not, but circumstances are such, that I cannot help earnestly begging you all to come here as soon as possible. I know my dear uncle and aunt so well that I am not afraid of requesting it, though I have still something more to ask of the former. My father is going to London with Colonel Forster instantly, to try to discover her. What he means to do, I am sure I know not; but his excessive distress will not allow him to pursue any measure in the best and safest way, and Colonel Forster is obliged to be at Brighton again to-morrow evening. In such an exigence my uncle's advice and assistance would be every thing in the world; he will immediately comprehend what I must feel, and I rely upon his goodness." _

 

_ "Oh! where, where is my uncle?" cried Elizabeth, darting from her seat as she finished the letter, in eagerness to follow him without losing a moment of the time so precious; but as she reached the door, it was opened by a smiling Mr. Darcy appeared. Her pale face and impetuous manner made him start, and before he could recover himself enough to speak, she, in whose mind every idea was superseded by Lydia's situation, hastily exclaimed, "I beg your pardon, but I must leave you. I must find Mr. Gardiner this moment, on business that cannot be delayed; I have not a moment to lose." _

 

_ "Good God! what is the matter?" cried he, with more feeling than politeness; then recollecting himself, "I will not detain you a minute, but let me, or let the servant, go after Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner. You are not well enough; -- you cannot go yourself." _

 

_ Elizabeth hesitated, but her knees trembled under her, and she felt how little would be gained by her attempting to pursue them. Calling back the servant, therefore, she commissioned him, though in so breathless an accent as made her almost unintelligible, to fetch his master and mistress home instantly. _

 

_ On his quitting the room, she sat down, unable to support herself, and looking so miserably ill that it was impossible for Darcy to leave her, or to refrain from saying, in a tone of gentleness and commiseration, "Let me call your maid. Is there nothing you could take, to give you present relief? -- A glass of wine; -- shall I get you one? -- You are very ill." _

_ "No, I thank you;" she replied, endeavouring to recover herself. "There is nothing the matter with me. I am quite well. I am only distressed by some dreadful news which I have just received from Longbourn." _

 

_ She burst into tears as she alluded to it, and for a few minutes could not speak another word. Darcy, in wretched suspense, could only say something indistinctly of his concern, and observe her in compassionate silence. At length, she spoke again. "I have just had a letter from Jane, with such dreadful news. It cannot be concealed from anyone. My youngest sister has left all her friends -- has eloped; -- has thrown herself into the power of -- of Mr. Wickham. They are gone off together from Brighton. You know him too well to doubt the rest. She has no money, no connections, nothing that can tempt him to -- she is lost for ever." _

 

_ Darcy was fixed in astonishment. "When I consider," she added, in a yet more agitated voice, "that I might have prevented it! -- I who knew what he was. Had I but explained some part of it only -- some part of what I learnt -- to my own family! Had his character been known, this could not have happened. But it is all, all too late now." _

_ "I am grieved, indeed," cried Darcy; "grieved -- shocked. _

 

_ But is it certain, absolutely certain?" _

 

_ "Oh yes! -- They left Brighton together on Sunday night, and were traced almost to London, but not beyond; they are certainly not gone to Scotland." _

 

_ "And what has been done, what has been attempted, to recover her?" _

 

_ "My father is gone to London, and Jane has written to beg my uncle's immediate assistance, and we shall be off, I hope, in half an hour. But nothing can be done; I know very well that nothing can be done. How is such a man to be worked on? How are they even to be discovered? I have not the smallest hope. _

_ It is every way horrible!" _

 

_ Darcy shook his head in silent acquiescence. _

 

_ "When my eyes were opened to his real character. -- Oh! had I known what I ought, what I dared, to do! But I knew not -- I was afraid of doing too much. Wretched, wretched, mistake!" _

 

_ Darcy made no answer. He seemed scarcely to hear her, and was walking up and down the room in earnest meditation; his brow contracted, his air gloomy. Elizabeth soon observed and instantly understood it. Her power was sinking; every thing must sink under such a proof of family weakness, such an assurance of the deepest disgrace. She should neither wonder nor condemn, but the belief of his self-conquest brought nothing consolatory to her bosom, afforded no palliation of her distress. It was, on the contrary, exactly calculated to make her understand her own wishes; and never had she so honestly felt that she could have loved him, as now, when all love must be vain. _

 

‘Considering this, Mr Darcy. I release you from our courtship. Our stations were very different before, and now they are  irreconcilable. I will find my aunt and uncle, and we will leave as soon as possible.’

 

………………………………….

 

‘Release me? No! I refuse to be released. Lizzy, this is nonsense. I would still marry you tomorrow, if you would but have me.’

 

‘William, you must be realistic, the best I can hope for is that Wickham and Lydia have married, but I cannot believe he would when she has virtually no dowry and no connections - and how could you ever accept such a man to be your brother?’

 

‘The situation is not as desperate as you think it is, my love,’ and taking her hands in his continued, ‘I would happily call Wickham brother if it meant you were my wife. I will go to London with your uncle and help find them. If we cannot separate your sister from him and hush this up, then Wickham will be persuaded to marry Lydia.’

 

‘Persuaded?’

 

‘Money can be very persuasive, indeed.’

 

‘And where would this money come from?’

 

‘There is nothing I would not do for you, Lizzy,’ Darcy replied, releasing her hands and cradling her face with his large hands continued, ‘and after this morning, do you not feel as bound to me as I do to you? I will not rush you to make a decision, I only ask that you continue to allow me to court you and win your favour as you agreed before you received this news. You need not feel obligated to me.’

 

‘How can my family accept assistance from you when we are not even engaged?’

 

‘I have already spoken to your uncle regarding our courtship and he has given his blessing in your father’s stead. My involvement in resolving this matter will not appear strange to them, though I will ask him and your father to keep our courtship private until the matter is resolved; the more important Wickham knows this matter is to me, the more he will attempt to manipulate from me.’

 

‘William, this is too much. I cannot ask this of you.’

 

‘You need not ask for what is freely given.’

 

………………………………………………..

 

Darcy, Lizzy, the Gardiners and surprisingly Bingley travelled with them to London the same afternoon after leaving a bewildered Georgiana, Miss Bingley and the Hursts behind.

 

Despite her annoyance at Darcy’s sudden departure, Miss Bingley took it as a sign of his growing trust in her - why else would he leave his sister in her care? 

 

Darcy quietly apologized to his sister for forcing such unpleasant company on her before he left and hoped he would return to find Pemberley still standing.

 

……………………………..

 

While Darcy had eventually persuaded Lizzy to continue their courtship, she left Pemberley in low spirits convinced that the closer they travelled to London the less he would feel for her. Being in love at Pemberley, where the world was beautiful and serene could not compare with remaining in love in London while searching for her disgraced sister.

 

If Lizzy had been brave enough to voice her fears to her aunt, she would have been quickly reassured for Mrs Gardiner had witnessed the earnest look of love on Darcy’s face as they travelled to London - she also noticed the way his eyes traced Lizzy from head to to toe with admiration and hoped they would marry soon before passion overruled their common sense.

 

………………………..

 

After a short stop in London and after conferring with her dispirited father, Lizzy and her aunt continued onto Longbourne; while Darcy, Mr Gardiner, Bingley and Mr Bennet sat down to best plan how to find Lydia.

A few days after Lizzy’s return, Mr Bingley also returned, without his pernicious sisters (who remained behind in London), and wasted no time in calling on Jane. He brought with him a letter from Mr Bennet, telling his family that Lydia had been found and would marry Wickham shortly. Mr Bennet made no mention of Mr Darcy.

Lizzy wept for the life that her silly sister would have with Wickham, and the life she could have had with Mr Darcy if only she had accepted him at Rosings.

………………………………...

Lydia and Wickham married in Cheapside with little fuss, despite the bride’s best efforts and left immediately for Newcastle so the groom could join his new regiment.

………………………………….

After a patient three days of courting, Mr Bingley proposed to his Angel and was happily accepted.

Mrs Bennet’s joy was a sight to behold and best appreciated from a distance.

……………………………………….

_ One morning, shortly  after Bingley's engagement with Jane had been formed, as he and the females of the family were sitting together in the dining room, their attention was suddenly drawn to the window, by the sound of a carriage; and they perceived a chaise and four driving up the lawn. It was too early in the morning for visitors, and besides, the equipage did not answer to that of any of their neighbours. _

_ The horses were post; and neither the carriage, nor the livery of the servant who preceded it, were familiar to them. As it was certain, however, that somebody was coming, Bingley instantly prevailed on Miss Bennet to avoid the confinement of such an intrusion, and walk away with him into the shrubbery. _

_ They both set off, and the conjectures of the remaining three continued, though with little satisfaction, till the door was thrown open and their visitor entered. It was Lady Catherine de Bourgh. _

_ They were of course all intending to be surprised; but their astonishment was beyond their expectation; and on the part of Mrs. Bennet and Kitty, though she was perfectly unknown to them, even inferior to what Elizabeth felt. She entered the room with an air more than usually ungracious, made no other reply to Elizabeth's salutation than a slight inclination of the head, and sat down without saying a word. _

_ Elizabeth had mentioned her name to her mother on her ladyship's entrance, though no request of introduction had been made. _

_ Mrs. Bennet, all amazement, though flattered by having a guest of such high importance, received her with the utmost politeness. After sitting for a moment in silence, she said very stiffly to Elizabeth, "I hope you are well, Miss Bennet. That lady, I suppose, is your mother." _

_ Elizabeth replied very concisely that she was. _

_ "And that I suppose is one of your sisters." _

_ "Yes, madam," said Mrs. Bennet, delighted to speak to a Lady Catherine. "She is my youngest girl but one. My youngest is soon to be married, and my eldest is somewhere about the grounds, walking with a young man who, I believe, will soon become a part of the family." _

_ Mrs. Bennet, with great civility, begged her ladyship to take some refreshment; but Lady Catherine very resolutely, and not very politely, declined eating anything; and then, rising up, said to Elizabeth, "Miss Bennet, there seemed to be a prettyish kind of a little wilderness on one side of your lawn. I should be glad to take a turn in it, if you will favour me with your company." _

_ "Go, my dear," cried her mother, "and shew her ladyship about the different walks. I think she will be pleased with the hermitage." _

_ Elizabeth obeyed, and running into her own room for her parasol, attended her noble guest downstairs. As they passed through the hall, Lady Catherine opened the doors into the dining-parlour and drawing-room, and pronouncing them, after a short survey, to be decent looking rooms, walked on. _

_ Her carriage remained at the door, and Elizabeth saw that her waiting-woman was in it. They proceeded in silence along the gravel walk that led to the copse; Elizabeth was determined to make no effort for conversation with a woman who was now more than usually insolent and disagreeable. _

_ "How could I ever think her like her nephew?" said she, as she looked in her face. _

_ As soon as they entered the copse, Lady Catherine began in the following manner: -"You can be at no loss, Miss Bennet, to understand the reason of my journey hither. Your own heart, your own conscience, must tell you why I come." _

_ Elizabeth looked with unaffected astonishment. _

_ "Indeed, you are mistaken, Madam. I have not been at all able to account for the honour of seeing you here." _

_ "Miss Bennet," replied her ladyship, in an angry tone, "you ought to know, that I am not to be trifled with. But however insincere you may choose to be, you shall not find me so. _

_ My character has ever been celebrated for its sincerity and frankness, and in a cause of such moment as this, I shall certainly not depart from it. A report of a most alarming nature reached me two days ago. I was told that not only your sister was on the point of being most advantageously married, but that you, that Miss Elizabeth Bennet, would, in all likelihood, be soon afterwards united to my nephew, my own nephew, Mr. Darcy. Though I know it must be a scandalous falsehood, though I would not injure him so much as to suppose the truth of it possible, I instantly resolved on setting off for this place, that I might make my sentiments known to you." _

_ "If you believed it impossible to be true," said Elizabeth, colouring with astonishment and disdain, "I wonder you took the trouble of coming so far. What could your ladyship propose by it?" _

_ "At once to insist upon having such a report universally contradicted." _

_ "Your coming to Longbourn, to see me and my family," said Elizabeth coolly, "will be rather a confirmation of it; if, indeed, such a report is in existence." _

_ "If! Do you then pretend to be ignorant of it? Has it not been industriously circulated by yourselves? Do you not know that such a report is spread abroad?" _

_ "I never heard that it was." _

_ "And can you likewise declare, that there is no foundation for it?" _

_ "I do not pretend to possess equal frankness with your ladyship. You may ask questions which I shall not choose to answer." _

_ "This is not to be borne. Miss Bennet, I insist on being satisfied. Has he, has my nephew, made you an offer of marriage?" _

_ "Your ladyship has declared it to be impossible." _

_ "It ought to be so; it must be so, while he retains the use of his reason. But your arts and allurements may, in a moment of infatuation, have made him forget what he owes to himself and to all his family. You may have drawn him in." _

_ "If I have, I shall be the last person to confess it." _

_ "Miss Bennet, do you know who I am? I have not been accustomed to such language as this. I am almost the nearest relation he has in the world, and am entitled to know all his dearest concerns." _

_ "But you are not entitled to know mine; nor will such behaviour as this, ever induce me to be explicit." _

_ Let me be rightly understood. This match, to which you have the presumption to aspire, can never take place. No, never. _

_ Mr. Darcy is engaged to my daughter. Now what have you to say?" _

_ "Only this; that if he is so, you can have no reason to suppose he will make an offer to me." _

_ Lady Catherine hesitated for a moment, and then replied, "The engagement between them is of a peculiar kind. From their infancy, they have been intended for each other. It was the favourite wish of his mother, as well as of her's. While in their cradles, we planned the union: and now, at the moment when the wishes of both sisters would be accomplished in their marriage, to be prevented by a young woman of inferior birth, of no importance in the world, and wholly unallied to the family! Do you pay no regard to the wishes of his friends? To his tacit engagement with Miss De Bourgh? Are you lost to every feeling of propriety and delicacy? Have you not heard me say that from his earliest hours he was destined for his cousin?" _

_ "Yes, and I had heard it before. But what is that to me? If there is no other objection to my marrying your nephew, I shall certainly not be kept from it by knowing that his mother and aunt wished him to marry Miss De Bourgh. You both did as much as you could in planning the marriage. Its completion depended on others. If Mr. Darcy is neither by honour nor inclination confined to his cousin, why is not he to make another choice? _

_ And if I am that choice, why may not I accept him?" _

_ "Because honour, decorum, prudence, nay, interest, forbid it. _

_ Yes, Miss Bennet, interest; for do not expect to be noticed by his family or friends, if you wilfully act against the inclinations of all. You will be censured, slighted, and despised, by everyone connected with him. Your alliance will be a disgrace; your name will never even be mentioned by any of us." _

_ "These are heavy misfortunes," replied Elizabeth. "But the wife of Mr. Darcy must have such extraordinary sources of happiness necessarily attached to her situation, that she could, upon the whole, have no cause to repine." _

_ "Obstinate, headstrong girl! I am ashamed of you! Is this your gratitude for my attentions to you last spring? Is nothing due to me on that score? Let us sit down. You are to understand, Miss Bennet, that I came here with the determined resolution of carrying my purpose; nor will I be dissuaded from it. I have not been used to submit to any person's whims. I have not been in the habit of brooking disappointment." _

_ "That will make your ladyship's situation at present more pitiable; but it will have no effect on me." _

_ "I will not be interrupted. Hear me in silence. My daughter and my nephew are formed for each other. They are descended, on the maternal side, from the same noble line; and, on the father's, from respectable, honourable, and ancient -- though untitled -- families. Their fortune on both sides is splendid.They are destined for each other by the voice of every member of their respective houses; and what is to divide them? The upstart pretensions of a young woman without family, connections, or fortune. Is this to be endured! But it must not, shall not be. If you were sensible of your own good, you would not wish to quit the sphere in which you have been brought up." _

_ "In marrying your nephew, I should not consider myself as quitting that sphere. He is a gentleman; I am a gentleman's daughter; so far we are equal." _

_ "True. You are a gentleman's daughter. But who was your mother? Who are your uncles and aunts? Do not imagine me ignorant of their condition." _

_ "Whatever my connections may be," said Elizabeth, "if your nephew does not object to them, they can be nothing to you." _

_ "Tell me once for all, are you engaged to him?" _

_ Though Elizabeth would not, for the mere purpose of obliging Lady Catherine, have answered this question, she could not but say, after a moment's deliberation, "I am not." _

_ Lady Catherine seemed pleased. _

_ "And will you promise me, never to enter into such an engagement?" _

_ "I will make no promise of the kind." _

_ "Miss Bennet I am shocked and astonished. I expected to find a more reasonable young woman. But do not deceive yourself into a belief that I will ever recede. I shall not go away till you have given me the assurance I require." _

_ "And I certainly never shall give it. I am not to be intimidated into anything so wholly unreasonable. Your ladyship wants Mr. Darcy to marry your daughter; but would my giving you the wished-for promise make their marriage at all more probable? Supposing him to be attached to me, would my refusing to accept his hand make him wish to bestow it on his cousin? Allow me to say, Lady Catherine, that the arguments with which you have supported this extraordinary application have been as frivolous as the application was ill-judged. You have widely mistaken my character, if you think I can be worked on by such persuasions as these. How far your nephew might approve of your interference in his affairs, I cannot tell; but you have certainly no right to concern yourself in mine. _

_ I must beg, therefore, to be importuned no farther on the subject." _

_ "Not so hasty, if you please. I have by no means done. To all the objections I have already urged, I have still another to add. I am no stranger to the particulars of your youngest sister's infamous elopement. I know it all. And is such a girl to be my nephew's sister? Is her husband, is the son of his late father's steward, to be his brother? Heaven and earth! -- of what are you thinking? Are the shades of Pemberley to be thus polluted?" _

_ "You can now have nothing farther to say," she resentfully answered. "You have insulted me in every possible method. I must beg to return to the house." _

_ And she rose as she spoke. Lady Catherine rose also, and they turned back. Her ladyship was highly incensed. _

_ "You have no regard, then, for the honour and credit of my nephew! Unfeeling, selfish girl! Do you not consider that a connection with you must disgrace him in the eyes of everybody?" _

_ "Lady Catherine, I have nothing farther to say. You know my sentiments." _

_ "You are then resolved to have him?" _

_ "I have said no such thing. I am only resolved to act in that manner, which will, in my own opinion, constitute my happiness, without reference to you, or to any person so wholly unconnected with me." _

_ "It is well. You refuse, then, to oblige me. You refuse to obey the claims of duty, honour, and gratitude. You are determined to ruin him in the opinion of all his friends, and make him the contempt of the world." _

_ "Neither duty, nor honour, nor gratitude," replied Elizabeth, "have any possible claim on me, in the present instance. No principle of either would be violated by my marriage with Mr. Darcy. And with regard to the resentment of his family, or the indignation of the world, if the former were excited by his marrying me, it would not give me one moment's concern -- and the world in general would have too much sense to join in the scorn." _

_ "And this is your real opinion! This is your final resolve! Very well. I shall now know how to act. Do not imagine, Miss Bennet, that your ambition will ever be gratified. I came to try you. I hoped to find you reasonable; but, depend upon it, I will carry my point." _

……………………………………

A few days after Lady Catherine's abrupt departure, Mr Bingley called and with him came Mr Darcy. After a quick exchange of pleasantries Mr Darcy was dismissed by Mrs Bennet so she could focus her attention on fawning over Mr Bingley, her wonderful soon to be son in law.

Lizzy watched Darcy’s feet walk over to where she was sitting from beneath her lashes, too nervous to look at him after Lydia’s disgrace and her heated row with Lady Catherine. 

‘Miss Bennet, how lovely you look today,’ Mr Darcy said loud enough for the rest of the room to hear and proceeded to take her hand and kiss it quite gallantly.

Lizzy’s heart lept at this flirtatious display in front of her family, and since they left Pemberley began to believe that Mr Darcy might still wish to marry her after all.

‘Thank you, Mr Darcy. It is good to see you back in Hertfordshire. You have been missed,’ Lizzy replied with a smile and looked up to find William watching her with a warm expression.

‘I am happy to be back, I wanted to be here sooner but business in town delayed me longer than I had originally planned. It is a very fine day, could I persuade you to join me for a walk in the the gardens, Miss Bennet?’

………………

After escaping to the gardens, and leaving behind a shocked but increasingly excited Mrs Bennet who was warming to the idea of Mr Darcy as her son in law very quickly, Lizy led Darcy towards to the walled courtyard at the back of the garden. 

Once secluded from prying eyes, Lizzy immediately found herself lifted off her feet and wrapped in Darcy’s strong  arms, ‘Oh Lizzy I have missed you so much. I have thought of you every moment since you left London, especially after Lady Catherine’s visit - I have been half hope, half agony.’

‘You are not displeased that I argued with your aunt? I cannot imagine she gave you a favourable report of my behaviour.’

Darcy laughed and teased, ‘How could I be displeased to hear that the wife of Mr. Darcy must have such extraordinary sources of happiness that you refused to promise to never enter into an engagement with me. While it wasn’t Lady Catherine’s intention, it filled me with joy and the hope that you will eventually agree to be my wife and make me the happiest man in the world.’

‘Really, William? After everything that has happened you still want to marry me?’

William’s smile disappeared and the haughty, stubborn expression she knew so well returned with full force, ‘Of course I still want to marry you Lizzy, I’ve waited so long for you,’ and promptly placed his mouth on hers to kiss her hotly, while walking her backwards until she was resting against the courtyard wall.

‘Now, let me show you how much I still want you my most beloved, Lizzy,’ and ran his hand down her body until he could cup her sex, and then persistently rubbed her through the thin muslin of her dress, while trailing kisses down her neck and along her collarbone.

‘William, we can’t here...’

‘Do you really want me to stop? Haven’t you been thinking of our time at Pemberley too?’ Darcy whispered and pulled up the skirts of her dress with one hand and began stroking her with the other. He found her hot and wet for him.

‘How ready you are for me, my love. It would be cruel of me to leave you wanting.’

‘William, we shouldn’t,’ Lizzy replied without conviction, and could not stop her hips working in tandem with his teasing hand.

‘Ssh, we would not want to be heard now. Let me please you dearest, it will give me sweet dreams tonight. That’s it, my darling,’ Darcy said as Lizzy put her arms around him and brought him to closer to her.

He placed the lightest of kisses on her neck as his fingers rubbed small circles into her clit. After a few moments, her tensing body and hard breathing told him that she was close and to push her over the edge, he slipped two fingers deep inside and used his thumb to keep rubbing that bundle of nerves. He moved his hand faster and faster until her body stiffened and shuddered, and then as her breathing slowed slightly pressed his thumb sharply against her clit to bring her to completion again. Lizzy could not help but cry out at the unexpected pleasure and Darcy quietened her with a deep kiss.

‘Ready to say yes, yet?’

‘Did you have a question for me, Mr Darcy?’ Lizzy asked coyly, or at least as coyly as lady could when her skirts were quite so far away from her ankles.

‘You know very well I do, when you are ready to hear it,’ Darcy replied with a smile and smoothing down her skirts, ‘The next time I propose to you, I hope to hear a yes - so don’t tease me Miss Bennet, unless you need further persuasion of my amiability as a husband?’

‘Tempting, but my mind is already made up. I think you would make a very amiable husband indeed.’

‘Lizzy, is that a yes! Are you in earnest?’

‘You should ask and find out, Mr Darcy.’

Dropping Lizzy’s skirts and taking her hand in his, Darcy kneeled before her and asked, ‘Miss Bennet, would you do me the very great honour of agreeing to be my wife?’

‘Yes, Mr Darcy I will.’

………………………………………………..

  
  


After much kissing, Lizzy asked ‘Are you not worried my father will say no? I am his favourite after all.’

‘Always so teasing. No, I’m not worried at all - I’ve already asked for his permission and been granted it.’

‘What! When?’

‘In London. He was quite resistant to accepting my aid in finding Lydia, until I explained that I loved you, wanted to marry you, had already been refused once but that you seemed to have warmed to me at Pemberley. He was rather surprised, but laughed when I told him that you had rejected my proposal and quite vehemently. He told me that if I could convince you to change your mind, then we had his blessing.’

‘Papa, has not said a word to me. In fact he has been careful not to mention you at all.’

‘Mr Bennet is as teasing as his lovely daughter it seems. Come, let us share the happy news.

 


	4. Chapter 4

_HAPPY for all her maternal feelings was the day on which Mrs. Bennet got rid of her two most deserving daughters. With what delighted pride she afterwards visited Mrs. Bingley, and talked of Mrs. Darcy, may be guessed. I wish I could say, for the sake of her family, that the accomplishment of her earnest desire in the establishment of so many of her children produced so happy an effect as to make her a sensible, amiable, well-informed woman for the rest of her life; though perhaps it was lucky for her husband, who might not have relished domestic felicity in so unusual a form, that she still was occasionally nervous and invariably silly._

 

_Mr. Bennet missed his second daughter exceedingly; his affection for her drew him oftener from home than anything else could do. He delighted in going to Pemberley, especially when he was least expected._

 

_Mr. Bingley and Jane remained at Netherfield only a twelvemonth. So near a vicinity to her mother and Meryton relations was not desirable even to his easy temper, or her affectionate heart. The darling wish of his sisters was then gratified; he bought an estate in a neighbouring county to Derbyshire, and Jane and Elizabeth, in addition to every other source of happiness, were within thirty miles of each other._

_………………………………………..._

 

Lizzy, to celebrate her reunion with Jane and welcome the happy couple to the neighbourhood, decided to throw a ball in their honour. Darcy graciously agreed to attend said ball. Now safely married, balls were somewhat less tiresome.

 

…………………………………..

 

What do you think Hannah, the red gown or the pink? I like the red, though it might be too daring for the countryside...’

 

‘Oh, I think the red for sure,’ an unexpectedly close masculine voice replied, as a strong arm wrapped around her waist.

 

‘I’m not sure I can trust you to behave if I wear the red.’

 

‘You should never trust me to behave, how can you when I’m married to the most tempting woman in the world. But I will make you a deal, I will behave myself until our guests depart if you spare me a moment of your time now.’

 

‘And what would you do with this time?’

 

‘I’d use it to remind you of my best qualities,’ replied Darcy as he gently guided a smiling Lizzy by her hips to sit in the dressing table chair.

 

‘Have I told you how much I love you today?’ He asked and kneeling down in front of Lizzy leaned forward to kiss her mouth, then the tops of her breasts, and then lower to kiss the roundness of her growing stomach, ‘Both of you?’

 

‘You tell me every day one way or another, which is one of the many reasons why I love you and you will be the most wonderful father….Of course, you do have other qualities,’ Lizzy replied with a soft smile, as her husband lifted her legs onto his shoulders and kissed his way up her thighs.

 

Darcy’s lips found her wet. ‘I’ve barely touched you, and yet you’re so wet for me.’

 

‘I can’t resist you at the moment, being with child makes me want you every moment of the day...though not wanting you has never been my strength.’

 

Lifting his head and working her with his fingers instead, Darcy replied, ‘Apart from one we first met in Hertfordshire, I remember more than one occasion when you refused to dance with me.’

 

Panting as she edged closer to her release, ‘I was punishing you for refusing to dance with me first...but even then I noticed how handsome you were. I always liked your curls,’ Lizzy teased and reached out to grab hold of his curly hair to pull his mouth to her core again and grind against his face as she peaked. Satisfied but not sated she stood from the chair, and lifting her chemise straddled Darcy as he kneeled on the floor before her.

 

‘I want you inside me now.’

 

‘As my lady desires..’ and lifted her by the hips until she could slide onto him.

 

‘Oh Lizzy, you feel so good. So hot, wet and tight,’ and kissing her deeply groaned into her mouth.

 

‘I can taste myself on you. Kiss me again.’

 

‘What a naughty woman you are,’ and obligingly kissed her again and guiding her by her hips to ride him faster and faster as they worked towards their peak.

 

‘I can feel you getting close, Lizzy. You get tighter and tighter around me...yes, that’s it, my darling,’ as she spasmed around his cock. Grabbing her hips roughly and moving her faster as she rode out her climax, and as he followed closely behind her.

………………………………..

 

Once they gained their breaths again, Lizzy whispered, ‘I think I will wear the red after all.’

 

…………………………………….

  
A few hours later as they greeted their guests, Lizzy could feel her husband’s fingers trailing up and down her spine, stroking her through the silk of her gown and shivered. She wondered if they could find a moment alone tonight, the library perhaps...


End file.
